


Waiter, the check, please.

by sastielhugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bossy Stiles, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Eternal Sterek, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Short work, shy!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiter Derek overhears someone's naughty desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiter, the check, please.

**Author's Note:**

> The work is inspired by captain-snark from tumblr: werewolf sterek AU where shy waiter Derek overhears the customer he’s been silently brooding over Bronte style say ‘I just want him to give me beard burn’ and he thinks omg and then stiles finishes with ’…on my ass’
> 
> and Derek like flings the tray he’s carrying

Stiles and Scott were having few drinks at Friday night at their favourite place in Beacon Hills. There was definitely a reason why they always chose this place and than particular table. 

Stiles was crushing over their waiter and half of the time he was secretly observing him and not always paying attention to Scott’s words.

Derek’s heart skipped a beat every time those two stupid boys with puppy faces came on his table. He always acted like he didn’t remember them but he knew them so so well. The pale one, sparkled with moles, smelled so alluring that Derek’s secret wolf keened with pleasure and whenever the boy looked at him with a smile, Derek’s knees went weak. 

God, he hated it. 

He tried to go about his orders and serving the tables, but couldn’t keep his super hearing away from the boys’ table. Most times it wasn’t anything interesting. Until he caught conversation he shouldn’t have eavesdrop. 

‘I just want him to leave me beard burn, you know….’  Derek could feel his eyes burning through his skull. ‘Right on my ass.’ 

The nest moment Derek tripped and the tray he was carrying turned and spilt everything in loud rattling that got all the attention on him and his face went red. 

_WAS THIS GUY FUCKING SERIOUS???_

Derek tried to pick up everything and clean up. Lifting his head up he met the deep brown doe eyes smiling at him.

‘Let me help you.’ He said and Derek nearly forgot how to breathe. 

Thankfully their conversation didn’t last long and the wolf hid behind the bar. Stiles waved for the check few minutes later and Derek tried to pretend like nothing happened. 

‘Keep the change.’ Stiles winked and walked out, more or less showing off his ass and when Derek looked at the bill in his hands, there was Stiles’ phone number. 

He gasped and nearly dropped the tray again. 

* * *

 

Till the end of the shift Derek couldn’t stop thinking of what had happened earlier. He was a mess - mistaking the cash, dropping stuff and every time Stiles’ words echoed in his head his dick decided to show interest and it was totally inappropriate. 

At the end he was alone with the broom and his thoughts. He was so on for doing things to guys and guys doing things to him, and thinking about this cutie with the moles and how would he moan and writhe under his touch made him all bothered and a little bit braver to call him. He truly believed things can actually happen.

Before he could realize, the phone was already to his ear.

‘Hello?’ Stiles sang on the other line. 

‘Ummm….’ Derek stuttered. ‘Stiles?’

‘Maybe… who’s asking?’ 

‘Derek… from the, i was your waiter tonight…. i tripped and fell.’ Derek squeezed eyes and slapped himself in the forehead as quiet as possible. 

‘Oh, heeeey Derek.’ Stiles’ voice suddenly got all playful and Derek was sure the dork was grinning on the other side. He knew Derek would call. ‘How can i help you?’  

‘The question is how can i help you?’ How did his voice went so deep all of a sudden, he was blushing already. 

Stiles silenced on the other side and when he spoke again he was down to business. 

‘Alright, big guy. Listen.. i will make you an offer. If you agree i would be thrilled. If you don’t like it, just hang up and we will pretend this never happened. Nod if you understand.’ 

Derek nodded.

‘Did you nod?’

‘Yeah, yeah i did.’

‘Good.’ Stiles took a breath and finally spoke, his voice soaking through Derek’s bones. ‘I want you over my place, and i want that mouth of your to eat my ass out as if that’s the last thing you will ever do, and then fuck me as if there’s no tomorrow. No words, not emotional attachment. Just you and me, no clothes and pure animalistic sex.’ 

Silence again from both sides. Derek’s face was on fire, his dick aching hard in his work pants and he was sure his underwear would be wet in few minutes. And then he heard himself speak. ‘Where do you live?’ 

‘I will text you my address. See you in 15.’ Stiles spat out and ended the call.  

* * *

Derek parked the camaro in front of the house, the second floor had the lights on. It was 11 already and he had no idea how many people lived there. The front door opened and Stiles waved. Derek turned the engine off and came out of the car. Nervous as hell he approached Stiles, who was now with just grey sweat pants and the most ordinary t-shirt. 

‘Hey…’ Derek greeted but Stiles only took his hands and dragged him upstairs. Derek’s heart was beating out of his chest. ‘Are we alone?’  

‘Of course, i wouldn’t have mind blowing sex if i wasn’t.’ Stiles huffed and shoved Derek’s jacket off his shoulders, places hands on his neck and just kissed him, not as urgent but soft, careful, he didn’t want to scare Derek off. And Derek, he was melting. Those were the softest lips he ever tasted, and they were like promises against his skin, travelling down his chin and that sensitive spot on his neck that made Derek gasp and knees give in for a second. Stiles chuckled and pushed hand under his shirt. ‘You will eat me out first and maybe later i can do something for you too.’

‘I haven’t done that in a while…’ Derek gasped and his shirt was yanked over his head. 

‘Just play with your tongue.’ Stiles winked and turned back on Derek, he stripped his shirt and pushed the sweat pants down to his ankles, revealing miles of white smooth skin sparkled with moles and Derek’s wolf whined with want. Of course he wasn’t wearing any underwear and Derek stared at his bare ass, his wolf making him start doing something. Stiles was already doing it. He pressed his back to Derek’s chest and reached hand back to grip his hair. Derek’s arms came around him and nuzzled behind his ear, taking in that amazing smell, fingers teasing on Stiles’ abdomen and over his boob. ‘That’s it, big guy, enjoy it, don’t be shy. You are … like the hottest guy i’ve seen. I’m surprised you agreed.’ 

‘You are not the only one giving looks, Stiles… i might have dreamed about you too.’ 

‘Good… cause right now i want you down to business. So if you don’t mind…’ Stiles grinned and walked to the bed, Derek following behind immediately. Stiles sprawled himself on his stomach and stuck his ass up, clutching on one of his pillows. 

Derek nearly whined and kneelt down to the bed, stroking hands up his thighs and resting them on his butt. 

Stiles giggled. ‘Come on, don’t be shy, just go for it.’ 

And there it was, Derek parted his buttcheeks, and there was Stiles’ pink tight pucker, the most beautiful Derek ever seen and he just gave it a taste. Starting with little kitten licks he met Stiles’ hole for the first time, the boy sighing calmly on the bed. It tasted better than he expected. Stiles had taken good care of himself cause he smelled like coconut all over, skin soft like Derek never felt. Stiles’ sounds encouraged him to lick and suck better, drool and become better at it. Stiles called him for that and day dreamed about him, he had to present good. The wolf growled and buried face in Stiles’ ass working mouth on him and finally finally Stiles moaned more vocal, gasping at the beard burn. ‘Oh god yes, Derek, exactly like that.’ 

Derek closed eyes and kneaded his ass, lapping at his hole and pushing tongue in, stretching him a little, all loose and wet and with every minute he wanted to bury his huge dick in that tight little white ass, but only if Stiles’ let him. He was too shy to ask for it. 

Stiles whined every time Derek pulled for breath. It seemed like forever but he wouldn’t stop Derek  from eating him out like the hungry man he was. 

‘Stiles…’ Derek gasped after a while.

‘Derek, please, just eat.’ Stiles begged. 

‘My tongue is kinda numb.’ he said quietly, he didn’t want to disappoint Stiles.

Stiles sighed and rolled on his back, shamelessly stroking his dick right on Derek’s eye level.  ‘Did you like it?’ 

Derek swallowed and nodded, big wet patch on the front of his pants. ‘I will take care of you, i promise.’ Stiles smirked and pressed his foot against Derek’s straining hard dick and he couldn’t help but moan. 

Stiles’ eyes on him… Derek just knew that Stiels was planning to keep him busy all night. 

Derek didn’t mind a little. 


End file.
